


Benefits

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder">Sidewinder's</a> fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5706640">"Rank Has Its..."</a> I felt it needed smut, so I wrote some. Shameless smut, I've assumed John and Fin have been in a relationship for years. Posted with gracious permission of sidewinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rank Has Its...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706640) by [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder). 



John closed the blinds fully and turned to see Fin already leaning on the desk. He loosened his tie as he walked back.

He kissed Fin deeply, exploring his mouth with the familiarity born of old lovers. Fin pulled John close to him and broke the kiss to murmur in his ear, “Goddamn, I want to fuck you.”

“No time,” John said regretfully. “Liv and Nick will be back soon.” 

Fin kissed him again. “Not _quite_ like the old days, then. Still, enough time for a blowjob.” 

“Absolutely,” John breathed against his lips. “And I demand I go first.”

“Hey, now, that’s not fair. Rank has its benefits and all…”

“Enlightened self interest, my friend. I have had your pathetic attempts at oral gratification post-coital! Judging by your response, I am at least decent.”

Fin had no answer to that; he did tend to drop off right after an orgasm (even in the squad room). It took him a good ten to fifteen minutes to get his bearings after a particularly good orgasm, and after so many years, John usually managed to wring a good one out of him. “If they return before my turn, I will be _pissed_.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” John promised, in _the_ tone. The one that promised _extreme_ sexual gratification over several hours, the kind that had Fin screaming for mercy and practically useless for the rest of the day. He sighed. He flipped them so that John was propped up against the desk and kneeled, undoing John’s belt and shoving down his pants.

John was hard already (so was he, to be honest, hard and ready to come. He felt he would come at the slightest touch of John’s tongue; that tone of John’s never failed to bring him close to orgasm). He breathed deeply and licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock, stopping to do something absolutely _indecent_ to the tip of his cock. John gasped and visibly fought to keep his hips still. Fin stifled a grin; he might not be much good post-coital, but before that he certainly did know how to please his man. He kept teasing, long strokes, short little licks, a brief suck here and there. John was almost shaking with need.

“Fin,” he gasped. “We don’t have _time_ for this!”

As much as he liked teasing John, he knew his partner was right – and he certainly did want his turn, however much he might like the promise of extreme gratification later. He opened his mouth and deep-throated John, taking him as far in as he could, then hummed. He usually saved that for after a longer teasing session, as it never failed to make John come within seconds – and it worked now, too, John was biting his fist to keep from screaming and coming down his throat.

“My turn,” Fin said after a minute or so. John did up his pants and sat down in the chair. Fin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Like I’m kneeling on that hard floor at my time of life,” John scoffed.

Fin was leaning against the desk again, his pants down. His hard cock bounced free of his boxers, and John grinned at the sight. Years later, he still had trouble believing, sometimes, that Fin was his and that he could just lean forward and _lick_. He licked the gathering precome of the tip of his cock, then blew a stream of cool air on the quickly drying saliva. Fin shivered, partly in chills and partly from delight. 

“Damn, I love it when you do that,” he muttered.

“I know,” John replied. “You say it every time.” He knew Fin loved it when he interspersed long sucks with cool air, and so he did. Fin was less successful than John in keeping his hips still, but John didn’t mind. He found it endearing; he had always found it endearing. He wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and squeezed and released while the other teased his balls. Fin was swearing up a storm; John mentally chided him for unoriginal language while he sucked on his cock. He loved doing this. He would’ve loved getting fucked into the Captain’s desk today, too, but not enough time, but this was enough, this was plenty, mutual blowjobs were great and he felt the hardening in his mouth that meant Fin was about to come so he sucked harder and Fin swore again and said _“John”_ in that tone, that _tone_ , the one that meant _“I love you”_. 

John swallowed and stood up to kiss Fin. “I love you,” he said simply, because he did, and Fin kissed him back and smiled languorously and said, “I love you too,” and yawned.


End file.
